This invention relates to locking nuts which are useful in securing a bicycle wheel to a bicycle frame. More particularly, the assembly may be locked onto the bicycle axle so that the unauthorized removal is prevented.
Many people own bicycles. There is a present problem of theft with respect to bicycle wheels. It has become necessary in some locales to actually remove the front wheel of a bicycle before it is chained to a bicycle rack to reduce the likelihood of theft. The axle nuts presently used on bicycle wheels to hold them onto the bicycle frames are simply loosened and the wheel is then taken.